


scintilla

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Crying, Face Slapping, Insults, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: where's the fun in doing what you're told?





	scintilla

"pat, you're hurting me." he squeaks, wrists tensing beneath pat's hands, pressed to the hard floor. pat's a familiar - if not unsettling - weight on his hips, squeezing tight with his thighs, holding brian in place. brian gave up fighting awhile ago, when pat hit him hard three times on his cheek; he felt too weak to squirm now, too weak to buck his hips and fuss and complain (as fun as it may be). still, pat held fast, distrusting.

"yeah?" pat says, tilting his head. his hair had come untucked from behind his ears long ago, partially shrouding his face from brian's view. he can't see pat's expression, can't even see pat's glasses reflecting in the light. brian's heart races in his chest, too fast for its own god, his breath coming in shallow gasps as pat leans forward, chests nearly touching. "you gonna cry about it?"

brian lurches a bit at the words. he wasn't planning on it initially, but the statement's enough to work up some tears, blurring his vision, threatening to spill over. " _no_ ," brian says defiantly, lifting his chin. the waver in his voice doesn't seem to help his cause. he blinks fast, lashes getting wet, hoping pat couldn't see.

pat could. he always could. "sorta seems like it, bitch boy." he replies, deadpan. he risks it, lets up on brian's left wrist to push his hair away from his face. brian reaches down, a quick attempt to wipe his eyes, but pat's hand is tight around him again, slamming his arm back onto the floor. "fucking pathetic, bri." he adds, fingers digging into brian's skin hard.

brian yelps, tugging, testing pat's grip. pat holds fast, and brian closes his eyes tight. "i'm sorry." he mumbles, feeling the first tear slide down his cheek. it's nearly cool against his stinging skin, a little comfort in an otherwise rough situation. they come fast after that, rushing down and back, gravity pulling them towards the floor. a sudden sob shakes him, followed by a shuddery intake of breath. somewhere above him, he hears pat scoff, a sharp sound that startles his eyes open.

"always fucking crying, aren't you? what is it now?" pat prompts, harsh and unfeeling. brian doesn't answer, just shakes his head and tries to _stop_ , but pat lets go of his wrist long enough to slap brian hard across his other cheek. "makes you look pretty, at least. vulnerable, small, weak. right?" pat's tone softens, brushing the back of his fingers across brian's cheek, hot under his touch. brian's eyes are huge, lashes heavy with tears as he stares up at pat. "my little crybaby." pat nearly coos, fingers trailing down to brian's mouth, resting against his lip.

brian barely registers that pat isn't holding him down anymore. his wrists are sore, bruised from pat's grasp, and his arms are tired from being above his head. hesitantly he brings his arms down, wrapping around pat's neck and pulling gently until pat goes, leans forward, noses brushing. "i love you." brian manages, biting at pat's lower lip. 

pat smiles against his mouth, kissing him fast and chaste in return. "love you too, honey." he answers, pressing his forehead to brian's. brian's still sniffling, but he's steadily calming down, holding pat as close as he could. brian knows his back is going to hurt after awhile, but the floor seems a little more comfortable like this; his lover on top of him, warm and reassuring.

**Author's Note:**

> it's me again w the shitty loose form fics
> 
> was there any plot ? no. was there any real point of this ? also no. had fun anyway tho


End file.
